Packing plant by-products, such as lungs, kidneys, hearts and other parts generally not consumed by humans, are often sold and used to make pet food. These by-products are initially at the body temperature of the butchered animal when removed therefrom, and are therefore highly susceptible to spoilage. Due to such potential for spoilage, the by-products have a very short life. The warm by-products must be quickly transported from the packing plant which slaughters the animal to the remote processing plant for conversion into pet food. Without such hurried pick up and delivery, the by-products become spoiled and must be discarded.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an on-site by-products chiller for lowering the temperature of fresh by-products, and thereby reducing potential for spoilage.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an on-site method and apparatus for chilling by-products which will prolong the life of by-products for further processing.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for chilling animal by-products at the point of slaughter such that the by-products can be stored without spoilage prior to being shipped for further processing.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for chilling by-products which eliminates the need to quickly transport the fresh by-products from the packing plant to the remote processing plant.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a by-products chiller and method for using the same wherein by-products are introduced into the chiller and exposed to a liquid coolant which reduces the temperature of the by-products prior to their exit from the chiller.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of a by-products chiller and method for using the same which recirculates and reuses the liquid coolant for cooling the by-products therein.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a by-products chiller and a method for using the same which is economical to manufacture, and durable and efficient in use.